Revolver
by ConvenientParking
Summary: A collection of short one shots, mainly about Raku and Chitoge, where I change some of the the script like fanfiction writers do best.
1. Tiles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nisekoi, nor am I creative so I just stick to writing work based off of other people's work. Like Komi Naoshi.**

* * *

><p>Claude was getting real suspicious now, Chitoge and I haven't had any affectionate moments for a week now. In fact we haven't even been speaking to each other, I don't know what got into her. But I decide to take the initiative.<p>

"Hey Chitoge. Chitoge! Wait up!"

"What."

She looked at me like she didn't care, but I could tell she was just acting. She really wanted to talk again, or at least I hoped so.

"We haven't talked in a while, and Claude has got a gun to my head here. I know you're upset with me right now, but can we act nice to each other, just to dispel the rumors of us breaking up."

I didn't know who I was asking this favor for anymore, for the Shuuei Clan, or for me. But either way I wanted to go back to the way things were before. When Chitoge and I talked to each other. She was the only one who understood what it was like to be the heir to a group of thugs. She was the only one he could really connect to. Her presence was enjoyable in itself, the secret was, he admired her. She was smart, confident, and pretty. Everyone liked her, while all the people in his class seemed to hate his guts. It was nice to spend time with someone like that. Someone who was popular like that.

His confidence renewed he opened his mouth to try and convince her to like him again.

"Chitoge I'm sor-"

"No."

"I'm sick of pretending to be your loving, doting girlfriend. I don't want to have any connection to you what so ever. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to be with you."

Raku sighed, what he had to say was never important to her it seemed. He couldn't tell what it was she wanted from him, maybe she just wanted what she sajd she wanted. To have no connection to him what so ever. He should probably just let her cool off.

"So that's why you turned down the Juliet role."

Chitoge looked out the window as if what she was about to say next was something she was going to regret. Then she sighed and turned back to me to say.

"Being in a play with you would mean having to be with you, and I don't want that, so I turned it down."

"I refuse playing Juliet while you are Romeo! Playing a lover! Being fake lovers! We're just strangers!"

Strangers. Raku's mind could not think right now, he didn't want hear the words she was saying. He stood there looking at the tiles on the floor, counting them. This was always what he did when he got angry. But this time, his brain refused to let him ignore her. His ears picked up every word she said with perfect clarity. He wanted so much not to hear it, but he had to.

"Our families' situation! It doesn't matter anymore! I don't give a shit about you anymore!"

There was a long silence. Chitoge panted for a while. She narrowed her eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to say something!"

How could she say that? Here he was wanting to make up to her, and she just wants to tear him down. He clenched his fists, mad as hell. He wanted to go over to her and yell at her like an asshole. He wanted to go over to her and hit her like a pussy of a man. He had pride, he was worth the fight! Why should he just let her shit all over him like this!

Who was he kidding, he wasn't worth it, she would probably just beat him up anyways. He relied on everyone else like a leech, he needed Chitoge, but she didn't seem to need him. He slowly unclenched his fists and looked her dead in the eyes. Her features were stern and angry, but it still calmed him down. Chitoge always had a way of settling his nerves like that, but she always seemed to be the one to excite them. She always drove him up the wall then pulled him back down. Whatever it was he couldn't stay angry at her for long. His features softened and he sighed.

"I don't know."

He said, so uncaring, like he really had nothing to say for himself. Like he had nothing left to defend. Chitoge flinched, realizing she didn't mean everything she said, but she didn't want to take it back. It felt so good to yell at him like that, just to say what had been going in her head for the past week. She had been imagining this scenario in her head countless times, practically scripting it. She wanted him to be devastated, she wanted him to be as devastated as she was. Which was why she was startled when he smiled and looked up at her.

"Mah, it can't be helped. I never was a very good people person. I guess I just don't have a prayer."

Raku stared out the window for a while then turned to face Chitoge, who was still silent. He slowly walked over to her and leaned on the wall next to her, putting his hands behind his head.

"No matter how much you hate being around me, I just can't say the same. So can we just sit here for a few minutes more. Just being near you makes me feel better."

Raku closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and relaxed as he leaned his head back. There was a brief silence until Chitoge shook and clenched her fists quivering red with anger. The way he seemed to just ignore everything she said made her blood boil. She walked over to Raku and slapped him hard, right across the cheek. He didn't move to block it with his arms, almost as if he expected it. It made a snap noise, like a gunshot, that hung in the air for longer than it should have; and left a red mark on his otherwise unblemished face. He could hear her exasperated panting as she slowly started walking away, which then turned into a full on sprint, and soon she barreled down the corner and out of sight. Raku slid down the wall to take a seat on the floor. He sat there for a few minutes doing nothing, not thinking about anything. Because if he thought he knew unpleasant thoughts would litter his mind. So he sat, and counted the tiles on the floor.


	2. Rocks

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A perfect day to take a hike on some local trails. Or at least Raku thought so.

"Raku! This is boring, and it's hot and muggy! Why did you have to drag me along on this stupid hike of yours!"

* * *

><p>Chitoge whined grumpily. She didn't have time for this, there were more important things to do. Chitoge didn't know what they were, but almost anything was better than taking a hike with Raku. He barely even spoke, much less tried to keep her entertained, much more preferring to look at the stupid trees and plants. As if they were interesting or rare, they weren't! Chitoge didn't get what was with him. Or maybe there was nothing with him and she was just grumpy because she hadn't had a drink in a while and it was hot. She didn't know. In her inner ramblings, she failed to notice that Raku stopped suddenly, causing Chitoge to crash right into him and fall on her butt. Even more annoyed because of this she said.<p>

"Hey! What was tha-"

But Raku cut off her complaint.

"Why don't we take a drink break."

He said cheerfully as he pointed into an open area next to an old tree. So old in fact, it was practically black. Chitoge sighed and nodded, very much wanting to take a rest.

Raku in Chitoge sat in the clearing sipping on their juice boxes and water just enjoying each others company. Chitoge thought about how hot it was, and Raku just kept staring at the old tree. His intense interest annoyed her, was she not entertaining enough for him. He could just imagine him in some sort of tree cult bowing to a log. What a weirdo. He had a pretty girl like her deciding to come accompany him, but he just looked at some stupid tree.

Chitoge was very reluctant to get up again and continue walking, she wanted to call it a day and go home, and in an attempt to convince him it wasn't worth it so they could do as such, she said.

"Why did you drag me along on this hike? What's so great about looking at trees and rocks and dead junk like that? Especially on such a humid day."

Raku looked over to her and seemed to think about it for a while, then he pointed over to the tree and said.

"Everything is in a state of constant death, we're all falling apart, you know 'The cloud-capp'd towers, the solemn temples, the gorgeous palaces, the great globe itself. Yea, all which it inherit, shall dissolve, And, like this insubstantial pageant faded, leave not a rack behind.' All falling apart, everything is. So, sometimes, its nice to see the world before it goes. I thought you might like it too."

Raku looked at the tree, Chitoge looked at Raku thoughtfully. Sometimes he could be strangely smart. Then she sighed, stood up, and said.

"Well I guess it's okay if we go and see your stupid rocks or whatever."

Raku stood up as well and grabbed his backpack.

"Rocks aren't stupid, what else would you have to stand on?"

Only Raku would be able to find something good about rocks.


End file.
